


hand full

by strayminho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, Multi, daddy shownu, just everyone with shownu, kill me, sugar daddy shownu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayminho/pseuds/strayminho
Summary: Okay so these chapters are just introducing how Shownu acquires all of his little babies. Minhyuk's is definitely rushed, but after all are introduced, it'll go a lot easier.





	1. Chapter 1

Shownu, CEO of the largest company in Seoul, owning many buildings along with his business, had too much money for just one man. His house was big, but empty and quiet. Up until one of his employees, Hoseok, who went by Wonho, came to him begging Shownu for help. He asked for a raise, advanced check, anything Shownu would allow. And Shownu liked this employee; he was never late, always finished his schedules either before they were due or on time, and he was always respectful to everyone. Wonho asked for any money to pay his rent off, which he was late on. He got paid well, but he had so many bills and he was paying off loans he had before from school and other things, he just forgot about rent. And so Shownu had an idea.

"Why don't you just move into my place? I need a roommate, and I have plenty of room for you." Wonho, knowing Shownu's house was quite large, couldn't turn down his boss.

But, he pouted anyway to the man in front of him.

"Sir, the point of me asking if I can have a bit of money is for rent, I can't possibly live with you and pay rent or any bills. I just couldn't." But that only amused Shownu, making him chuckle and Wonho's face go a slight pink.

"No, no. Of course not. You wouldn't have to pay anything, Hoseok. Ever." And Wonho from that day was hooked. He enjoyed living with Shownu normally for awhile, and eventually Wonho fell asleep with Shownu, and he would always wake up with Shownu holding him. And possibly he liked it too much. But, Wonho talked in his sleep a lot. And maybe he said a few things he probably wouldn't say while he was awake; something like 'yes of course daddy' or the occasional 'anything for you', and Shownu enjoyed that.

So, when Shownu began to call Wonho 'Hoseok' instead and more often addressing him as 'baby', Wonho's weaker side came out and gave into his inner thoughts. Shownu is now his 'sugar daddy' as some would call it, but Wonho prefers just the term 'daddy'. And they both love it.


	2. Chapter 2

After Wonho came, Shownu came across a boy in the grocery shop who caught his eye. He was slim and tall, a cute face and fuller lips than he has seen. Shownu was waiting in line to check out, and the male was bagging the items for the cashier. There was a bit of a line ahead of Shownu, but he didn't mind the wait. Although, the others in front of him did and they were being rude to the cashier, who then continuously yelled at the man to bag faster. Which, to Shownu, he looked as if he was already bagging fast enough. So Shownu stepped up a bit, pushing slightly passed a man in front of him.

"Yah, you don't need to be yelling at the poor boy. He's obviously going as fast as he can with your slow scanning." Shownu said, slight annoyance coming through to the man. Nobody said a thing after that, and he could see a small smile peek through from the bagger.

Now Shownu and Hyungwon, the bag boy at the market, have been on a few dates together. Hyungwon met Wonho through false pretense, meeting him as 'Shownu's roommate'. Which, it technically was true, he was his roommate; but he wasn't in a different room every night, he was literally Shownu's roommate.

So Hyungwon, who was currently sitting in front of Shownu and Wonho, was simply shocked at how simple it all sounded. He had to share Shownu? With how many others? Was he ready for that type of relationship? He really enjoyed being with Shownu, and Wonho seemed really nice.

"Would I have to kiss Wonho too?" Hyungwon said, a little chuckle behind his tone, which made Shownu laugh.

"Only if you want to. But I know Wonho is a boy who needs attention," he said, squeezing Wonho's knee as the boy giggled.

"Just once is all I ask for." Wonho laughed, which lightened Hyungwon's heart. So he nodded slowly, agreeing with what they offered, and leaped over on Shownu's lap, kissing him sweetly. He wasn't officially moving in, but he was officially with the both of them. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so these chapters are just introducing how Shownu acquires all of his little babies.   
> Minhyuk's is definitely rushed, but after all are introduced, it'll go a lot easier.

When Shownu met Minhyuk, it was fast. 

Now, Shownu isn't the type to just hook-up with anyone, and he definitely isn't the type to be so public. But taking care of two boys brought out a side that he normally would think no one could, and Minhyuk escalated it. 

Minhyuk worked at the local coffee shop just down two blocks from Shownu's building, and frankly, Shownu's never been inside of the small building. It was definitely cute, though, how warm it felt when Shownu stepped inside with Hyungwon and Wonho on his sides, holding Shownu's arms. 

Shownu shared a glance with the barista boy while he requested to take his order, switching positions with the boy at the register. Shownu told the two to order what they both wanted then to find a place to sit, which they did happily holding each other's hand, leaving Shownu to order his own, still looking the barista boy up and down. 

He was tall, an almost white color to his hair, and a sweet, sweet smile. 

Soon enough, Minhyuk had Shownu coming back again and again until Minhyuk was slowly exposed to why Shownu always had the same two boys attached to him. Minhyuk didn't mind it much, but he thought it was a little strange how they seemed a bit more childish with each other and to Shownu. But Shownu reassured him it was nothing odd, and that they actually act their age most of the time. 

Minhyuk became friends with the two, Wonho and Hyungwon talking Minhyuk into staying with them, telling him that Shownu takes such good care of them that they never have to lift a finger most of the time, unless it was their turn to just treat Shownu.

Minhyuk agreed to be apart of their little shenanigans, loving the attention spread equally between all three of them from Shownu. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Shownu planned on buying an instrument for one of his boys to learn for him. He couldn't decide which instrument, and he definitely couldn't bring one of the boys with him because he was beginning to pick out Christmas presents for them all, so he left them all at home to watch a movie. 

It's been only three weeks since he took in Minhyuk and they're all getting along with each other, and Shownu adores them all. He never would've seen himself years ago like this, happy with boys always around him and relying on him. 

Just as Shownu was going into the music shop, he heard a man shout 'stop' and seeing the doors fly open. He didn't know what happened at first, but the boy running out ran straight into Shownu, toppling over his own feet. 

Shownu quickly analyzed the situation, looking down at the still stunned boy in his chest, and grabbed the collar around his neck, forcing the guy to look up at him. 

"Now, I hope you aren't stealing anything from this nice shop.. Right?" Shownu said calmly, never removing his eyes from the boy but he didn't have to just to know a few people had stopped to watch. 

When the boy didn't answer, Shownu guided him back into the store and walked him in front of the owner, hand still holding at his collar. 

"Thank you! Now I can properly punish this boy!" The older man said to Shownu, picking up the store phone, and Shownu watched panic shoot across the boy's face. So, of course, Shownu stopped him abruptly. 

"No need, I just wanted to bring him back in so you could scan these items for us, I'd like to buy them. Please." Shownu almost ordered, ignoring the boy looking up at him quickly. Once the owner rang everything up, all the while staring at Shownu oddly, he thanked the man and tugged the boy back out of the store after giving a bit of extra cash to the man for the inconvenience and making the boy apologize. 

"Now, tell me your name and I'll decide if you get these items." Shownu said, fixing the boy's hair for him since it had gotten messed up. He wasn't small, and when he ran into Shownu, it pushed him a bit, so he definitely had a bit of muscle. He was cute; dark, tousled hair, ripped black jeans, regular jean jacket, and Shownu could see a hint of dimples when the boy smiled up at him. 

"My name is Jooheon." Shownu stared him down for a second, smiling a bit after. 

"Well, Jooheon, let's see if we can work out a little deal to make up for that stunt you pulled, yeah?" He laughed, holding out the bag from the store for Jooheon to take. 

Jooheon is now staying with Shownu after Shownu agreed to buy him a new acoustic guitar, and Shownu secretly asked him to get one of his boys into playing it as well. Wonho took a really quick liking to it, and now has Jooheon teaching him how to play. And Shownu knows now what to get his baby Wonho for Christmas. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof-read so probably x100 errors

Shownu showed up to a bar just near his building, where him and a few colleagues had come to after long days at work a few times before. Shownu isn't big on drinking, but he does go out on occasions and have a few drinks with friends still. Although, he hasn't in a while since he's had Wonho moved in, then along came the rest of his boys. So when Shownu sees a smaller man behind the bar, he's a bit surprised. This bar hasn't had a new bartender in so long. 

Shownu didn't mean to stare, but it's hard not to when he's moving so smoothly through making drinks for the men surrounding him, bright smile plastered on his sweet face to all the men around, and his dark hair pushed back to perfection. Shownu knows his boys want just a couple more boys to move in so they can have even more playmates. Of course, he's not opposed to the thought of just having a couple more boys, if it makes his current boys happy. 

Shownu definitely wants this boy, though. There's no doubt in his mind. 

So Shownu finds himself walking over to the bar from his table, taking one of the last seats left. He had no doubt the men surrounded the bar only to watch the boy work and make their drinks, and he couldn't really blame them. His nametag read "Kihyun", and it was written in neat handwriting, using different colors to make it more representing of his personality. Shownu pulled his phone out, opening his chats with Wonho, determined to get this boy afterwards. 

_Shownu: Remember the name Kihyun, baby. You'll surely be meeting him soon. x_

It only took seconds for his Wonho to reply, always alert when his phone went off because it was always Shownu. 

_Wonho: Another boy? THANK YOU DADDY I CAN'T WAIT!! I won't spoil it for the others!! Be safe xxx_

Once Shownu finished reading his reply, his eyes went back to the boy in front of him. 

Shownu spent a little bit just watching him, casually ordering drinks and even paying for a few other's tabs because he was known for that at this bar. He began to flirt a little with Kihyun, making sure to not be so subtle, showing the other men there that  **he** wanted him. 

Kihyun soon caught on that Shownu was trying to hit it off with him, and he didn't want to deny the man because he was handsome and he tipped well every drink (which isn't normal after every drink for Kihyun, normally it's after his shift has ended). So Kihyun shamelessly flirted back. 

Shownu came to the same bar a few more times after that and he didn't drink but maybe once each time, so Kihyun knew he was there for him. Shownu eventually ended up asking Kihyun to join him on a walk so he could talk to him. Shownu expressed his position, and even showed Kihyun his boys when Kihyun seemed a little more interested. He claimed that he had to think about it, because he couldn't just up and leave his job without a good enough reason. When Shownu mentioned he was a regular at the bar, and was really good friends with the owner, Kihyun asked if he could talk to the boss for him. 

It only took a few weeks for Kihyun to officially agree, after meeting Wonho and he quit his job once Shownu said it was okay. Wonho was the one to meet him first because it was more of a surprise for the others, and because Wonho was really impatient. But once Kihyun and Wonho confidently got along and spoke often, Kihyun knew. 

Kihyun was welcomed warmly into the house by the three other boys, and Shownu praised them all for being gentle and respectful. 

But he wasn't done. 


	6. Chapter 6

Shownu met Changkyun when he was taking all of his boys out for whatever they wanted to do. Of course, they were half and half on going to the movies and then going to an arcade with go-cart tracks. So Shownu agreed but added 'Let us let the night play out, because you guys will probably be tired and wore out after the movie' (which he was right, once before he had to carry Hyungwon and Minhyuk into the house because they had fallen asleep in the car). 

Shownu was much, much better at dealing with all of his boys, and Kihyun being a recent add was nice. They all loved Kihyun and it seemed like he really enjoyed being around them. 

Shownu thought he'd give finding one more a rest for a bit and just bond with the boys he had now, but that wasn't working. Because when Shownu bought all of their movie tickets, the cashier was a bit flirty and all smiles with Shownu and every single one of his boys while they asked politely for their food (although it was clear to them that he was probably younger than all of them). Shownu asked for his name and thanked him for being so nice to them and putting up with six people together, which being even in the business industry is hard. Changkyun, Shownu found out his name, gave a sly wink and bowed slightly, thanking him as well. And it got Shownu a little curious.

While in the theater, Shownu watched a worker coming in and doing the routine checks they always do, but he noticed the worker stood there a bit longer. Then Shownu knew who it must have been. So he stood to his feet, patting Jooheon's knee as he pasted him to get by, whispering about the restroom. 

At the bottom of the stairs, Shownu got really close to Changkyun who was just smiling as bright as ever, just barely chest to chest, and Shownu laughed quietly as he walked Changkyun backwards out of the theater room. And Shownu did end up going to the restroom, he just ended up bringing Changkyun with him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Shownu was comfortable now, with all of his boys. And he was glad that they were all happy with each other, never having a problem with anyone and the only time anyone would fight, they would just be playing around. 

Shownu had to turn to getting a bigger bed (which Shownu found out was called an 'Alaska King') and although everyone happened to have their own beds, they'd cycle and take turns sleeping with Shownu, and sometimes they would all pile on his bed and cuddle with each other. 

Like now. 

Shownu had Minhyuk under his left arm and Changkyun under his right, letting the boys rest on his shoulders while he tried his best to show everyone attention. But apparently, he wasn't doing so well with it. Because his Hoseok has been a little too quiet lately, and he doesn't like it. 

Shownu carried Changkyun while Minhyuk walked sleepily with Hyungwon to their rooms, Kihyun  following Jooheon. Most often, if the boys aren't sleeping with Shownu, they'll sleep with each other, which of course to Shownu is the cutest thing. 

But after Shownu laid Changkyun in his own bed and kissed his forehead, he turned to Hoseok who had followed him and lifted him gently, letting the boy rest his weight on him as he carried him back to his own bed. 

He sat right in the middle with Hoseok in his lap, allowing the boy to run his finger and hands wherever he pleased, all while Shownu's hands just rubbed Hoseok's back. 

"Are you upset, Hoseok?" Shownu said quietly, knowing his bedroom door was open (because his boys would be angry if they woke up to his door being shut). 

But Hoseok shook his head without looking at Shownu, trying to play it off, but eventually he locked eyes with Shownu and pouted his lip out. 

"I knew you were upset. Why are you pouty? Don't you enjoy having all of these boys here?" 

"Of course I do, I just don't get a lot of alone time with you anymore. I've gotten to sleep with you once since Changkyun's been here, and he's slept here almost four times!" Hoseok whined softly, lip still jutted out at Shownu. 

"I know, baby. But you know Changkyun is a baby, he is new to all of this. He's young exploring something different with _six_ other men. Give him time to adjust. We all need to be comfortable." Shownu said with the softest tone he could, pushing Hoseok's hair back out of his face. 

Hoseok sighed as he simply closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his head on Shownu's chest, right under his chin. 

"You may not be the only boy in this house anymore, but you're my baby, Hoseok. Always my first baby." Shownu rubbed down his spine, gently kissing Hoseok's head as he felt his shirt get slightly damp, but only soft snores were coming from Hoseok. Shownu laid them down, deciding sleep was best for the both of them right now. 


End file.
